


Lovers And Keepers.

by flickawhip



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 08:15:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6559030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate ending for Zoe. </p><p>RP fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovers And Keepers.

Gia Kelly had always ignored how she felt. She was, at heart, interested only in women but she had ignored it... choosing instead to bury herself in work. She had done well at work and then... one day, she had met Zoe. The girl was smart, of course she was, but she was all the more nervous. Gia had seen the way the girl trembled when the Doctor wasn't looking and she had made her way closer, silently supportive. Once they had saved the day... or hopefully more than one, she had found the girl wandering the station, looking both lost and nervous. 

"Zoe..."

She came closer slowly, noting the wetness in the girl's eyes, instinct leading her to stroke the girl's cheek, an attempt at calming and comforting her. 

"What's wrong?"  
Zoe looked at her, Gia noticed that actually Zoe looked, not drastically older… but she had definitely aged somewhat, perhaps a year, in between the previous day and now.

"I.....where am I? and who are you? Your face is familiar.... but I'm almost sure we've never met before...and yet my memory never lies."

Zoe's face made it clear she wasn't lying or play-acting, she truly could not remember who Gia was or what this place was. Gia had cursed inwardly, well aware of the girl's troubles the second she spoke. Those bloody time-people... forever screwing up people and time just to get what they wanted... or needed. She had learnt plenty since the first time and now... well, now it was Zoe who needed help. 

"You’re on a T-Mat station."

She was slightly nervous, praying the girl wouldn't break completely. 

"I'm Gia, Gia Kelly... the stations... well, boss."

As the girl continued she let her eyes narrow a little. 

"Am I to take it that... do you remember Jamie? James McCrimmon??? or The Doctor?"   
Zoe smiled softly.

"I met The Doctor and Jamie once.... on the Weather Space Station, The Wheel… but I've not seen them since. "  
"Mind-wipe..."

Gia muttered, shaking her head, her voice gentle. 

"Do you remember how you got here?"  
Zoe concentrated hard.

"N....No… but I feel safe with you Gia Kelly…"   
Gia smiled softly. 

"Good girl."

She paused then added. 

"Perhaps we should get to know one another?"

Of course, she knew plenty about Zoe... but she reasoned it would help the girl feel safer and more confident in herself. Zoe smiled and nodded.   
"So... what is your favourite colour?"

Gia began with something not too personal.   
"Silver…Yours?"  
"Gold. Okay... your turn to ask a question..."  
"Computer or books?"   
"... That's a tough one... Computer."  
"Same....now your turn to ask me something…"   
"... Men or women?"   
"How do you mean?"  
"In bed."  
Zoe gasped.

"Such a personal question.... but.... Women. Now same question back at you."   
"Women."  
"Oh... Gia....did we?"  
"No... no... not yet anyway."  
"Okay...just I suddenly got a memory of you... You standing over me in just your underwear."   
"That, dear girl... was a wish."  
"Well....a girl can wish."  
Gia laughed softly. 

"Oh sweetheart... maybe we can make it a reality."   
"Mmmmmm please let’s."  
"Are you sure?"  
Zoe smiled and nodded.   
"I take it you'd prefer somewhere private?"  
"That...would be best."   
Gia smiled and slid an arm around Zoe's waist. 

"Come on then, we'd better find you some quarters... mine are shared."   
Zoe purred and lent into Gia as they walked.   
"Happy little one?"  
"Yes. I'm so glad I met you."  
"Me too sweet girl."

Gia lead Zoe into the bedroom, kissing her gently. Zoe purred and submitted completely to Gia. Gia smiled and pushed her advantage, moving to slowly strip the girl, her touch gentle, cautious even. Zoe purred and let her.

"I'm yours… Do with me as you will."   
"Oh sweet girl..."

Gia smiled, kissing her gently again even as she stripped the girl's underclothes away. 

"Lie down."  
Zoe purred and did as she was told. Gia smiled, stripping herself and moving to kneel over Zoe. 

"Enjoying the view, little Zoe?"   
"Oh yes Gia!"

Zoe purred looking up at the underwear-clad Gia Kelly.   
"Want more, little one?"  
"Yes please."   
Gia smiled and stood, removing her underwear fully before returning to kneeling over Zoe. 

"How's that?"  
Zoe could only mew in response. Gia smiled and stroked her cheek. 

"Sweet girl."  
Zoe lent into the touch. Gia smiled and let her hand trail down Zoe's body, moving to cup and caress the girl's breasts. Zoe gasped and purred.   
"You like that baby?"  
"Yesssss.”   
Gia smiled and let her hand slide lower, moving to cup, then tease Zoe's clit. Zoe mewled and bucked upwards her stomach pressing against Gia's clit. Gia barely bit back her moan, her own fingers sliding into the girl and setting a slow but steady pace. Again Zoe mewled and involuntarily bucked up slapping her stomach against Gia's clit. Gia sped up a little more, knowing she could pleasure the girl. Every move by Gia resulted in more bucking for Zoe which resulted in Gia's clit being teased. Gia was soon moaning even as she sped up further.  
"Why....why are you moaning Gia?"  
"Nothing... it's fine. Come for me baby girl."  
Zoe opened her mouth to quiz Gia further but all that came out was a gargled squeal as she came apart. Gia smiled, kissing her softly.   
“I think you’ll settle in well here…”  
Zoe hummed and nodded, content to lie still and let Gia stroke her hair, taking great comfort in Gia’s presence.


End file.
